


Counting Stars

by andthenweburned (dragonardhill)



Series: Within These Walls [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonardhill/pseuds/andthenweburned
Summary: Dean, Jack, and a giant telescope...[Part of a continuing series of winkline bunker porn one shots, each can be read stand-alone]
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Series: Within These Walls [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884619
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Counting Stars

Dean’s not sure what the Men of Letters had in mind when the huge telescope was installed just off the library but he’s fairly certain creating an intriguing space for bending over the spawn of Lucifer wasn’t it. Although, he’s always suspected they were kinky fuckers so who’s to say for sure.

It’s awkward. Angles are a little difficult and Dean’s not completely positive the whole thing won’t fall down and possibly kill them both. Jesus, he can already visualize Sam’s - _you broke what?_ \- bitchface. But - 

Sam would give him a pass if he could see the sight in front of Dean right now. Jack bent in half over the counterweight at the bottom of the telescope, one pale leg propped up so Dean can get in deep, writhing and moaning with every slicked up thrust into his cute little ass. Sweet puckered lips pant Dean’s name. Slender arm reaches behind to pull Dean closer. Oh yeah - Sam would absolutely understand.

Jack pulls off nearly to the end of the thick dick splitting him open, slams back harder - grunting, chasing. Telltale wobble and erratic breathing signal he’s desperately close. Dean gets a grip on one of Jack’s shoulders, the other vise-like on skinny hip. He changes the angle slightly and pounds the boy’s insides hard enough to shake the thousand pound metal contraption in rhythm to Jack’s strangled cries.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, right there.”

Jack’s hips push out taking as much as he’s giving, fist frantically working his cock as he finally explodes. His flushed, greedy hole strangles the cock rocking into him. Strong, sucking heat pulls a startled climax out of Dean, crazy tight pulse of Jack’s insides milk him dry with every deep push-pull. Breathless, boneless pleasure. _Christ _.__

____

____

Still coming down, Dean knows there’s an obvious cliche about seeing stars just itching to be said but he’s too distracted pulling Jack’s hole open so that he can rub the head of his still hard, now sticky, cockhead through the come trying to escape and pushing it back inside where it belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat more with me about winkline on Tumblr @andthenweburned


End file.
